Desde la ventana
by TaKiBet
Summary: Mientras estas en tu casa nadie espera que todos los movimientos que tu hagas están siendo observados.


**Fanfin otayuri**

Otabek se sorprendió cuando miro por la ventana del local donde se encontraba. Veía perfectamente a Yuri con su gato. Claro la distancia era de un edificio y estaban en un cuarto piso pero aun así podía identificar al rubio desde su ventanal, estaba tomando un café en una de estas grandes heladería que vendían de todo mientras esperaba a que el menor llegará de entrenar, lo que no esperaba era que desde el café se viera a la perfección la mitad del piso del rubio. Su sorpresa solo creció cuando lo vio entrar y tirar su chamarra en el sofá de la sala, se podía ver como llevaba esa camiseta rota que tanto le gustaba, casi escupe el café de su boca cuando vio la piel blanca del chico atravez del ventanal, se pudo imaginar una pelicula erotica en donde su rubio se quitará prenda por prenda desde esa ventana. Le tomó varios segundos reponerse pero cuando lo hizo le sorprendió más ver el libro que le había regalado al rubio en sus manos. No estaba seguro si el rubio supiera que desde una heladería normal en un centro comercial cerca a su lujoso apartamento cualquier persona podía contemplar todo lo que hacía desde su sala pero por ahora solo estaba fascinado con el descubrimiento.

Ver al rubio leer le generaba algo, bueno otabek era sincero con el mismo y sabía que ver al rubio hacer cualquier cosa ya le generaba mil emociones incontrolables, que por supuesto sabía sortear muy bien. Pero ver que el rubio si estaba leyendo el libro que le compró era en cierta forma ilusionarse pensando en que el rubio si tenía en cuenta su opinión, cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y su café estaba frío decidió pedir otro y no salir corriendo al apartamento del menor. Este se había aburrido de leer y empezaba a hacer lo que imagino era un poco de yoga básico. La vista le impresionaba ya era de noche y el sol se estaba escondiendo se maravillo al ver como unos rayos naranjas entraban por el ventanal del rubio, como cada músculo que se tensaba en sus piernas se veía tan claro a través del pantalón ajustado del otro. Otabek estaba extasiado. Ver como una tenue luz tocaba el abdomen del menor mientras hacía un arco. Estaba seguro que si las imágenes de Yuri haciendo yoga se filtraban en internet más personas querrían estudiar anatomía solo para saber cuál era el nombre todos esos músculos de la espalda que se marcaban a la perfección. No pudo aguantar las ganas y lo llamó, veía como este se molestaba por ser sacado de su absoluta concentración pero cuando cogió el celular y vio quien lo llamaba sonrió. Estaba viendo a Yuri sonreír por qué él lo llamaba. Si tuviera una cámara le tomaría la foto para enmarcarla en su pared.

-Vas a venir o no - la voz de Yuri era cortante pero lo veía relajado consintiendo a su felino.

\- Gatito perdona sigo en el estudio tal vez me demore un poco más, me podrías esperar - Otabek miraba como el rubio sentado en el sofá tocaba un mecho de su cabello y jugaba con él si el menor tuviera unos binoculares estaba seguro que vería el sonrojo del menor por haberle dicho gatito

.

\- Beka me dijiste que no tenías que ir al estudio… muévete, no prometo nada.

\- Llevo el helado que te gusta mi gatito - si la ventana hubiera quedado más cerca lo más probable es que viera el sonrojo que surgió en el rostro del rubio, se sintió morir cuando al colgar el rubio enterró varias veces su rostro en un cojín en modo de desesperación, esa visión de un yuri desconcertado y desesperado por que llegará lo llenaba de una felicidad infinita. Ya no le importará que el menor nunca lo fuera a sacar del título de amigo. Pero sabía que Yuri de una u otra forma lo quería, y le correspondía y eso hacía que su pecho se inflara con un aire cálido y hermoso.

La mesera se acercó para avisarle que el lugar cerraría por lo que pidió el helado para llevar y pagó la cuenta para salir del sitio. Llevaba entrenando dos años en Rusia con Yakov y cada día se enamoraba más del rubio pero no sabía cómo expresarlo como decir todo eso que lo carcinoma por dentro sin que el rubio lo ignorara, porque si, ya se había declarado varias veces en donde el menor solo lo ignoraba para seguir con su vida. Yuri se ponía rojo, le daba pequeños besos de vez en cuando se dejaba abrazar e incluyo se ponía celoso cuando Mila o otra patinadora se acercaba pero la verdad es que aparte de unos castos picos él nunca quería seguir, no quería hablar del tema, y con la muerte de Nikolai todo se había complicado más, ahora Yuri solo estaba triste y apartado, a los únicos que les dirigía la palabra era a sus dos entrenadores y a él.

\- Si no ibas a venir solo me hubieras dicho que no desde un principio otabek - la voz molesta de Yuri le gustaba, le movía algunas fibras poco pudorosas en su organismo que le costaba poner en control más de lo que le gustaba.

\- Gatito ya estoy entrando al edificio -otabek no iba a decir pronto su descubrimiento se sentía patético confesando que no había ido a su casa solo para quedarse en un café espiandolo. Yuri le colgó notablemente molesto otabek abrió la puerta del apartamento con el juego de llaves suyo para ver cómo Yuri desde el cuarto se quitaba la ropa de entrenamiento por una camisa y pantalón limpio, ese tipo de cosas le parecían de lo peor el rubio siempre tenía un censor para saber cuando Otabek estaba entrando y empezar a desnudarse, él era un hombre fuerte y maduro, pero Yuri lo ponía a prueba de formas muy duras.-Gatito perdóname tú sabes que no lo hago con intención -el moreno entró a la habitación del otro y murió de la dicha al ver a su amado en ropa interior. -Mira traje helado de Ferrero Rocher y traje otro en forma de gatito.

\- Solo quieres volverme un cerdo para ganarme en la final -Yuri aún en ropa interior se volteó para recibir el helado y darle un beso en la mejilla - tuve que hacer una sesión de yoga para no llamar y gritarte me debes más que un helado - otabek no sabía si era o no correspondido pero el rubio hacía cosas lindas por él eso lo tenía claro.

Luego de la primera pelea fuerte en dónde Yuri lo grito a más no poder en medio de la pista de patinaje Otabek fue claro: tomaba clases de yoga para bajar ese genio o no le volvería a hablar cosa que dejo al rubio blanco como un papel. Esa misma tarde estaba inscribiéndose en un seminario de yoga y para su sorpresa se sentía más maduro desde que lo empezó a tomar las ganas de patear a todo el mundo habían disminuido notablemente y sabía que ya nunca más volvería a lastimar a Otabek, además cuando su abuelo falleció, Yuri agradeció mentalmente a Otabek y su insistencia con el yoga ya que su maestra lo ayudaba a llevar el duelo de la mejor manera posible. Otabek se acercó para abrazar por la espalda al rubio, sus intenciones eran ayudarle a ponerle de una forma un poco más seductora de lo necesario, pero ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a esos toques, por lo que el rubio solo se dejó hacer y se acercó más al pecho del mayor.

\- Dime que quieres - La voz de Otabek sonaba ronca como cada vez que tocaba al rubio, a Yuri le gustaba lo seductor que podría ser el Kazajo a veces.

\- Tú sabes lo que quiero.

\- Yura... No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Vamos Beka tu sabes que me siento solo desde que mi abuelo no está y tú... Está bien lo siento habíamos quedado en no tocar el tema otra vez - Otabek se sentía confundido este tema siempre era el desenlace a una discusión, a una pelea, a una pataleta, y siempre al final acaba con lo mismo, Yuri llorando desenfrenadamente en sus brazos.

\- Yura no es buena idea, tu eres muy temperamental y lo más probable es que me termines echando además que pasara cuando alguno de los dos quiera tener intimidad es prácticamente imposible acá. - Beka intentaba abrazar al menor pero éste le rehuía y lo ignoraba mientras iba a cocina a tirar el helado a la nevera con rabia.

\- Ya te dije que dejemos así. No quiero que hablemos más de tema.

\- Yura los dos somos adultos podemos hablar de esto sin necesidad de estar molestos.

\- No Beka, no, porque putas quiero yo hablar de tu vida privada, la que tienes muy lejos de mi - el rubio se estaba controlando lo más que podía hablando entre dientes para evitar gritar a todo pulmón.- ya sé que tú si tienes amigos, que aparte del patinaje ya hiciste una vida acá en Rusia, ya sé que el único que desea esto soy yo ahora solo lárgate por favor, no quiero pelear más.

\- Yuri - el kazajo se acercó para abrazar a Yuri que rompía en llanto de forma incontrolable - perdóname, yo sé que es duro estar sin Nikolai pero mira ya me estás echando, cómo será cuando viva acá de forma definitiva me voy a quebrar por todas las noches que me mandes a un hotel.

\- No te vas a ir - Yuri se volteó para enterrar la cara en el pecho del kazajo mientras lloraba, aunque su tono sonaba como una orden Otabek sabía que cuando su rubio le daba órdenes eran más una súplica. Nikolai había muerto hace seis meses pero para el menor la muerte de su abuelo lo calcinaba como si fuera ayer, y sentía que solo los brazos del Kazajo podrían salvarlo de ese dolor tan inmenso que tenía, por eso le había propuesto al mayor vivir juntos pero él seguía negándose dejando al rubio más perdido que nunca, Yuri creía que tenía algo con Otabek, no sabía si el otro también consideraba lo mismo, pero casi todas las semanas dormían juntos se daban besos, otabek le llevaba el almuerzo al entrenamiento,

\- Yura... Yo no puedo venir acá, yo no te veo como un amigo, yo quiero mucho más contigo, pero tú estás pasando por un momento difícil y venir acá es aprovecharme de ese momento. - el menor solo lo apretaba con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolado Otabek lo alzó para cargarlo hasta el sofá, el rubio solo lloraba y suspiraba. - yo voy a cuidar tu corazón hasta que sane Yura, pero tengo que cuidar el mío, qué pasará cuando ya no te duela y te des cuentas que solo me quieres como amigo, qué pasará cuando quieras experimentar con alguien más, todo será más fácil si tú tienes tu espacio, yo... No soportaría verte llegar con alguien más... No tengo la fuerza para ver cómo le sonríes a alguien más... Soy muy cobarde, lo siento - Otabek solo susurraba todo esto mientras masajeaba la espalda del rubio mientras este se empezaba a calmar poco a poco.

\- Beka solo existe tu, a quien más traería no conozco a nadie que no pertenezca al patinaje, no tengo amigos, no tengo nada, mi... Mi abuelo... - las palabras no siguieron porque las gruesas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus penetrantes ojos verdes, haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Ya gatito no llores, déjame ir a traer helado - las manos del menor se aferraron con más fuerza a la camiseta del mayor - gatito deja de ser consentido vamos el helado te va a gustar - Yuri soltó al mayor despacio inseguro, con el miedo de no volver a verlo mientras el kazajo fue a la nevera por el helado y dos cucharas el menor ya estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras sorbía los mocos que quería dejar sus nariz. Otabek al escuchar el típico snuff paso al baño por papel que dejó en las piernas del rubio.

\- Ven - Yuri tomó la mano de kazajo y lo sentó para apoyar su espalda en el pecho de este mientras se sonaba - Beka yo no sé... pero yo... Me gusta cuando me tocas de una forma... Un poco más... También me desespera que tengas tantos amigos con los que disfrutas cosas que conmigo no puedes... Me gustan tus ojos cuando me miran... Me gusta escuchar el Davai cuando vamos a comenzar una competencia. Que me digas gatito, que me des espacio. Me parece lindo hasta cuando me regañas, no sé si eso sea amor pero sé que tú eras lo que más quería luego de abuelo y ahora que ya... Ahora eres lo que más quiero. - Otabek no se pudo resistir más al rubio, lo giró para ver que tenía las mejillas con un rubor bastante notable, la nariz mojada y los ojos rojos, que contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel, unas hebra doradas de cabello caían en su rostro haciendo que se viera más angelical de lo que ya era. Sin poder resistirse más lo beso, pero esta vez fue diferente el rubio lo recibía diferente, no fue un beso casto, fue mucho más que eso el rubio estaba desesperado por mostrar todo lo que sentía por él, abría la boca para dejar pasar la lengua ajena, enterraba sus manos en el poco cabello del otro, y movía su cadera de una forma que hacía perder los estribos del mayor, cuando menos se dio cuenta el rubio lo tenía rodeado sus piernas estaban en medio de las de él y el beso cada vez iba siendo más fogoso si eso era posible, el dolor en su entrepierna al verse encerrada y siendo rosada más veces de lo que deseaba por la entrepierna del otro.

-Yuri -Rugió el mayor cuando este bajó a depositar besos en su cuello, y vio en donde estaban, el sofá de la sala, desde su posición veía las luces de la esquina del centro comercial en donde estuvo esta misma tarde espiando a su hermoso rubio, y el tono en sus mejillas, si aún era posible, subió más - Yuri - Alzó la voz alarmado mientras se levantaba y tiraba al otro con delicadeza al sofá, corrió a la esquina del ventanal para empezar a descender la persiana de este.

-Por qué cerrar la cortina es más importante que lo que hacíamos, que tienes en la cabeza Kazajo insensato - sabía que Yuri no podía aguantar el día sin gritar una sola vez, el yoga le había ayudado pero tampoco esperaba milagros y menos con lo que acaba de pasar, esa abstracta pero hermosa declaración de yuri fue perfecta, interrumpir ese idilio hormonal que tanto estaba disfrutando le costó más de lo que el otro pudo imaginarse.

-Gatito, no me vas a golpear por esto pero veras… yo no estaba en el estudio hoy -la cara de Yuri parecía la de un felino que está a punto de lanzarse en su presa para despedazarlo al instante - espera no grites, te dije la verdad yo no tenía que ir al estudio hoy pero llegué muy temprano y tu no llegabas, así que decidí ir al café del cuarto piso donde vamos a veces por el helado y me senté mirando hacia acá, pero luego tu llegaste, se ve todo, bueno no todo pero desde el café se ve todo lo que haces en la sala, y se me pasó el tiempo mirando desde la ventana - Yuri tenía la boca abierta, era claro porque el moreno se había levantado a cerrar la ventana aterrado, llevaba tres meses en ese apartamento y todos los clientes del café en algún momento del día había visto como se desvestía en la sala, como hacia sus entrenamientos de yoga, el rubio solo se empezó a dar golpes contra el cofin, que incomodo es sentir que la gente puede ver a través de tu sala, solo agradecia con el alma que otabek lo hubiera notado antes de alguna Yuri Angel. Otabek la el asombro del menor se sentó a su lado para coger su mano. - no creo que nadie se haya dado, sino alguien ya hubiera puesto alguna foto tuya o algo así.

-Prometeme que nunca me vas a espiar otra vez desde la ventana

-Para que si ahora estoy seguro que te puedo tener cuando yo quiera.

Fin


End file.
